Fresh Blood, Fresh Start:Zero Kiryu x Reader(Vampire Knight)
by The Human Cat
Summary: Your cousin is going to be in the Night Class at the renowned Cross Academy. You're afraid that you won't be able to see her much, even if you sign up as a day class student because of the scheduling. So you sign up for the disciplinary comittee and work in between the two. However,you find that you'll be working with a handsome and mysterious Night School student, Zero Kiryu.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

This was the day. The day you finally got into the school of your dreams. The revered school of coexistence. The school where your cousin Emma would be coming and joining you next week. Emma had always had problems with fitting in among humans due to her heritage. Her father was after all a vampire, so of course she would experience difficulties. Cross Academy would be the perfect chance for her to finally get away from that.  
However,you hadn't wanted your poor cousin to be alone here, and had volunteered to attend as well. You wouldn't get to see her much, as you would be in the day class. But you would see her some between your classes. You had volunteered for the position of disciplinary committee, who got to work at night just for the purpose they sounded for, disciplining rogue vampires and other threats to the students.  
The job had opened up because one of the two members had "retired" before the school had been rebuilt, due to an event with the vampire senate. You were lucky enough to snatch up the spot. It would be tough work, but it would be worth it, by far.  
You turn to wave to your leaving parents, who are overly teary with pride. You roll your eyes and give a wry smile,before swirling around to head towards the school. You had to get to the third floor and get your briefing from Headmaster Cross. But first you would have to stop by your room to remove the burden that was your suitcase from your person.  
You were there a week earlier than most students,to get used to the heavy work schedule and to train for the weird schedule you would have between classes, and learn how to hunt. It would require staying up to extreme hours unfortunately. You didn't mind the concept of staying up so late though, you often read deep into the night and into the morning anyway.  
You pulled the dorm key out of your breast pocket and proceed to open the door. Plain white walls and polished wood floors greet you. A hallway went straight forward from where you were standing,then diverted into another path which presumably fed into others.

_ 'Lets see..'_ you thought to yourself._'The letter said I would be in room 208. So I have to go to the second floor.'_ You gathered your possessions again and walked to the stairs, climbing to your room. You unlocked that door as well, and set your bags down beside the bed. You put on the uniform that was folded on the bed for you.  
It was a dark navy blue fabric, trimmed in white, it was comprised of a fairly simple but formal skirt and jacket. A small red ascot was lain over the collar of the jacket, and it fit over your neck perfectly. On the pillow, you found a small gold cross on a similarly colored fine chain. You chuckled a little before voicing a thought. "The level of irony here is amazing. "  
The fact that a school containing beings that most would discern as demons,themed around a holy symbol, was quite amusing to you. But you didn't generally admire the kind of people who made such assumptions about vampires anyway.  
You snapped the chain around your neck, and looked in the mirror. Despite how regal the outfit looked on you, your self criticism decided to force itself upon you, as it had many a time before. You attempted to force the self negativity our of your head, but thoughts of your weight and breasts and face were generally very persistent.  
You twisted away from the mirror and marched with purpose towards the headmaster's office, momentarily forgetting your unneeded internal debate. You had an order to serve for.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

You walk quickly to where you were told the headmaster's office was. You knock, looking from side to side and shifting restlessly. The door opens to reveal a man with a kind face, approximately in his 30s. He has unusually long hair, and wire frame glasses. He is also covered in some form of...apron? You are a bit confused.  
"Um, I'm looking for Headmaster Cross?" You ask nervously, hopefully this awkward man will go away soon. However, instead he seems to brighten up and wave in an overly cheery way.  
"That would be me! And you must be _Chan!" You wince a little. _'A bit early to be referring to you in such a friendly manner isn't it?'_ You think this but nod instead.  
"Yes sir, that's me."  
"Well then, come in, come in!" He ushers you to come into his office and sits down behind his desk, putting on a much more professional air now. His expression turns serious. "You do know that this job is dangerous, right?" You answer almost instantly.  
"I know that fact quite well sir." He nods.  
"So why exactly did you sign up for it then?" You look down at your hands for a minute.  
"A family member who is dear to me is starting school here next week. I want to be able to see her as she's... not in the same class as I. I would also like to ensure that she can finally feel like she's in an environment accepted by both humans and vampires alike." You look up and stare him in the eye with an intense passion for what you are saying. His eyes were practically shining with tears of joy. So much for professionalism.  
"Oh _-Chan! I can't believe it, such a sweet young girl to go through such endangerment to protect the one they love, and support the good cause of equality! I think I'll have to adopt you as my new daughter if you keep being so amazing!" He had been clasping his hands in joy before, but somewhere in the conversation he ended up clinging to you in an uncomfortably fatherly hug, making your face heat up from embarrassment, and not the good kind.  
"Uhm, er, Headmaster, would you please-" Just then the door opened. You couldn't see the source of it, but a voice broke through the embrace.  
"Headmaster Cross! Stop harassing the new recruit or you will scare her off before school starts! And I don't particularly feel like working the shift by myself." The voice was slightly annoyed, but it was mostly chillingly void of emotion.  
The Headmaster quickly lets you go and pats you awkwardly, before pouting and turning towards the door.  
"Zero-Kun! You're so cold sometimes!Can't you have sympathy for your poor father and his joy over a new student who understands his mission?" A grunt came from the door, where you finally turned to see the figure of a lean, gorgeous male student. His silver hair was hanging almost down to his unusual purple eyes. He seemed stern cold,, and cruel. He sent two different kinds of shivers down your spine at once, if that was possible.  
He barely moved his eyes towards you to acknowledge your existence before returning his gaze to the headmaster. You were a bit irritated by this, you should at least get a hello! But on second thought, no hello was probably better than a frozen cold one. The Zero Person started speaking again, in a monotone voice.  
"Well, have you asked her the actual questions yet?" The Headmaster looked over-dramatically hurt.  
"What real questions? Are you saying mine are any less important?" Zero looked him dead in the eye.  
"No." The headmaster practically keeled over in pain from the answer." Zero let out a sigh before putting his hand on his hip and turning to you.  
"So have you had any experience with vampires at all?" He looked a bit doubtful.  
"Of course I have! My cousin is part vampire." You try to sound cool, but this person has already assumed you to be ignorant of the position you signed up for. He still looked unimpressed though. He crossed his arms and huffed, stepping towards you a bit more, to where he was only an arm distance away.  
"But can you kill one?" His closeness made it a bit difficult to answer properly, and you ended up stuttering.  
"I-" He leaned in towards you until your eyes were level with his.  
"Or do you even know how?" His accusatory tone was matched with an almost too quick to perceive flash in the direction of his eyes. You could have sworn he glanced towards the base of your neck before rising back up and giving you a dry smile.  
"That's what I thought." He said in a satisfied manner. Well, as satisfied as that voice could sound. The headmaster was looking away but his next words were quite clearly directed towards Zero.  
"If you don't want her scared off, then you are the one who should be behaving himself, not me." Zero turned away to leave, but you regained your courage and spoke up.  
"Wait!" He paused, and seemed to crane his neck enough to see you.  
"Yes, I know of three ways. Remove a vital organ, attack them with an anti-vampire weapon, or completely starve them. The most humane being the second." Zero seemed to be satisfied but he wasn't done.  
"Who cares if it's humane?As long as the beast dies." Your eyes widen in shock. How could he say such a thing?  
"ZERO!" The headmaster yells from across the room. "I think, that you need to leave now." The last part was more stern, but it made Zero leave. Not that you were sure he wanted to be there in the first place. The headmaster went quiet until the door closed and the silver haired boy's footsteps faded away. He let out a forced laugh and rubbed his hair nervously.  
"I'm sorry about him, he can be a bit of a downer sometimes. " You raise an eyebrow.  
"A bit?" Another forced laugh.  
"He's had some problems lately. Anyway, you need to defend yourself now, so what kind of weapon would you like? You seem like the elegant type, would you like some throwing knives, or a whip? he leads you to a cabinet, and opens it to reveal a large array of objects. Your fingers waiver over the selection before pausing over a silver cylinder with raised patterns trailing across it. The headmaster speaks up.  
"Ah. Not that one, any other one is fine, just..not that one." His voice seems pained and sad saying this. The label to the left of it tells you it's called the Artemis Rod. What a shame, it looked really cool too.  
You continue looking and find a nice little weapon hiding among the rest. A jet black crossbow with several kinds of arrows stands out to you. You pick it up, the weight feels pretty natural in your hands. You pull into several action poses and check the aim scope before grinning profusely.  
"This one!" The headmaster has regained his composure from his moment of sadness and can stably reply.  
"That one, Dead Soul. Very befitting of a regal lady like yourself." He smiles and pats you on the back before ushering you out gently. "Remember, practice tomorrow. Meet in the courtyard. Don't use it till then!" You nod and walk out right as the door closes. Right as you start to walk away, you hear a slump against the door and he says one word, in the whined whisper one makes right before crying; "_Yuki..."  
__**  
A.N. Thank you for reading so far, I hope to update this weekly at the least. Daily would be nice. But anyway, Feedback is really nice. If I messed up spelling mistakes or grammar,I won't get mad if you point it out. I'll be gratful and attempt to fix it as soon as humanly possible! P.S. this work is dedicated to a Miss Steph-Chan, so I'm glad that her any many others can read it. :3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

When you finally get back to your room, you lie down on your bed, quite ready to take a nap and sleep until training the next morning. However, your brain wasn't ready to comply with your body's wishes. Your mind wandered a bit to the strange behavior of the two men you had just met. But then again, you weren't quite sure that the headmaster was a male...If he was, he was disturbingly affectionate. You crossed your arms behind your head, and kicked off your shoes as you relayed the events.  
What was with the headmaster's breakdown? With Zero's inhumanely cold demeanor? Could someone even be that cold naturally? You shook your head. Of course they could, you were being silly to think this! Or so you told yourself.  
After about an hour or two of laying there idly, and combing through the television stations a bit, you decided to head out to town for food. You stop by the headmaster's office and knock.  
"Hey, I'm going to go shopping for some food, okay?" You told him through the door. A response that doesn't quite make you happy comes muffled from the other side.  
"Make sure you take Zero with you, just to be safe." You sigh but agree.  
"Fine, where is he?" Your tone comes out a bit more irked than you had wanted it to.  
"He's on room 113 of the boy's night dorm." You raise an eyebrow.

"Um, excuse me, I think I misheard you, did you say night dorm?" You ask, quite convinced you had misheard. There's no way that someone so adverse to the idea of vampires could be one himself. And only vampires slept in the night dorms.  
"Yes, that's right." Came another reply. _'What the hell.._.' You swore under your breathe,but shrugged it off and started on your way. You got there rather quickly, the door was left unlocked to the dorm, so you went on in and knocked on the designated door.  
"What do you want?" An irritated snap asked.  
"Um, I wanted some food , and the headmaster said I had to have you come with me."  
"Can't you ask someone else?" You tap your foot a bit, his comments showed more and more disrespect for you the more he talked-which wasn't much as it was.  
"**What **someone else? We are the only ones here other than headmaster Cross. Just please come out." There were some rustling sounds before Zero cracked open the door, surprisingly well groomed for having been alone in his room for hours. Not a hair was out of place from where it had been. Nor had new wrinkles announced themselves on his uniform. It was almost eerie. And his same intense cold eyes still made you shiver at close distance.  
"Come on then, let's go." He said after messing with his hair and shoving his hands in his pockets. For as elegantly as he was dressed, he had quite a slouch. You couldn't help but smile through the slight blush you had accumulated.  
"Great!Let's go!" His eyes widened a little at your smile, like he was surprised."What is it?" You ask, hoping you hadn't offended him.  
"I-it's nothing.." He said, brushing you off before walking past you hastily. He get's to the door and holds it open for you. This light gesture is surprising, with how he had been acting towards you, but it's nice. He stares at you the whole time though, with a hard gaze that makes you self conscious.  
You walk out quickly, but pause at the school gate to wait for Zero. He paces himself, and seems deep in thought. He runs his palm over the I.D. scanner and waits for it to open. He lets you through again, and walks a few feet behind you tense silence. Nothing is heard but the sound of crunching gravel under your feet and an occasional burst of wind rummaging its fingers through the tree leaves. After a while, you reach the town entrance and you hear the familiar sound of people engaging in social activities. By now the sky is streaked with soft pinks of the sunset, almost like a giant painting of cotton candy. You grin a bit.  
'_Cotton candy..That sounds reeeeeaaaalllyy good right now.'_ You think, but are abruptly interrupted by a growl from your stomach. You look around for food shops, and soon spot a pub. You go inside, the bell tinkles gently with your entrance as you walk up to the counter. Smells of juicy hams and sharp cheddar, paired with mellow bread and warm basil waft to your nose. Your mouth waters, and it's hard to chose what to pick, you finally decide on a B.L.T. with some chips to the side.  
Zero is leaning against the window of the restaurant waiting for you when you come back with your order. His eyes still on you as he opens the door again. You pull out the sandwich from your bag, chomping down and savoring the flavor. But from behind you you hear the sound of a stomach growling. But it isn't your own. You turn and sure enough, it's Zero. But he's staring straight ahead now, quite clearly avoiding eye contact. You pause mid-bite, crumbs still on your cheek. You were told he was a vampire, but you know from experience that vampires can eat normal food, it just doesn't sate the blood craving. As such, in and attempt to help, you hold out a half of the sandwich. He glances over, surprised, pausing as he takes the sandwich. He doesn't eat it though. He simply keeps walking until you all get to the entrance of the city, the sky is dark and littered with stars as he stops suddenly and turns to you.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asks in a demanding tone, which catches you unexpectedly.  
"Doing what?" You look up at him quizzically, as far as you can tell you have simply been nice, if not only a little snappy.  
"Being so..happy, and trying to be nice! Stop!" You feel a bit hurt and taken aback by this, and end up making a snarky remark in return.  
"Well I'm sorry you don't like having people treat you kindly!" Zero's jaw tensed as he looked you in the eye and struck out to grab you by the shoulders.  
"Listen! I'm not doing this for me. It's for you. Do you know what happened to the last girl who tried to trust me like your trying to? Just... smiling and trying to get close. Being so selfless that I let her get close to me. And now she's gone!" His body is nearly shaking and you have a hard time telling whether he's angry or using all his will not to cry, but you are stunned either way.

"So stop with the smiling and the sharing! I'm dangerous, I'm a monster, you can't get close to me or you **will **get hurt, and I..I.. can't let that happen." You swore you saw a tear slide from his eye as he twirled around and started marching ahead, the sandwich still in hand before he glared at it and it exploded in a cloud of crumbs and dairy.  
You stare at the ground and walk numbly back towards the gate with Zero. He swings the gate open and leaves it there, but doesn't wait for you this time. You head up to your room and lie down, the rejection turning into a salty stain on your pillow as you stare at the plain white walls and cry yourself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad/Deviantart so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

You wake up in a fetal position, facing the wall. Your damp pillow smells like salt from the tears last night. You rub your eyes and roll over, looking at a clock on your nightstand, it reads 9:45, _'I'd better get ready before I'm late to practice.'_ You put on one of the uniforms from your closet, and dash down to the headmaster's office. He opens the door, greeting you with his usual smile. A scent wafts in from the room, breakfast. Your stomach growls. The only thing you've had for a while is the half a sandwich last night.  
Headmaster Cross chuckles.  
"Hungry?" You nod before you walk in, and freeze. Zero is sitting on the desk, one leg crossed over the other in his laid back way. He catches your glance, looking slightly pained and as if he wishes to say something, but then he turns his head sharply and looks away. A pang of hurt pronounces itself in your chest before the headmaster comes back over, looking through some bags on his desk. He hands you one, grinning in a way that lifts your spirits, how couldn't it.  
"I hope you like chicken and dumplings _, Zero made them last night. I tried to tell him he didn't have to but he insisted."  
You look over at him, a bit surprised, but somehow hes managed to twist his torso at an angle so that he's staring out the window.  
You look down at the food. You were never particularly fond of chicken and dumplings, but if he had went through the effort of making them, he was obviously trying to make it up to you. But when you opened the box labeled with your name, you find just a water bottle and one of the small pills, the type your cousin took.  
Without looking up, a hand put a new box in your hand.  
" Sorry, that's mine. This one's yours." His voice a cold blade that cut your feelings in half. He hadn't done this out of kindness. He had done it to remind you, if he had labeled the box that way. He had to have meant to do that. There was a clear message:I'm dangerous.  
It ticked you off a bit that he didn't think you could deal with him being a vampire. What did he think your cousin Emma was? What made him think that vampires, that he, was so dangerous? Then you remember what he said to you last night, about someone else who got hurt. You instantly feel guilt. Of course he would be scarred after something so dramatic, how could you not have gotten that?. But as you ate the dumplings, you thought and decided something.  
This year, you had a new mission. You would not only be a comfort to Emma, and protect the school, but you would save Zero Kiryu -from himself.

_(Author's note; sorry it's so short guys, I haven't gotten to this for a while because of scheduling and it looks like my scheduling has taken a toll on the time I could put in to this too. But I will try to post more often._


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing your actual dinner, you grab your crossbow from the headmaster's cabinet and head out to the courtyard, hoping to get in some practice. Zero comes out, avoiding eye contact as he carries several targets, then throws them down on the ground. He sets them up one by one and comes over to you, still avoiding eye contact as he begins briefing you on how to work the arrows. He points to one with a yellow band on the shaft, the tip ends in a silver metal ball, no bigger than the tip of your pinkie. All the other yellow banded arrows looked like this too.  
"This, is a stun arrow, a blunt weapon shot to the neck, temple, or breastplate. it sends out electric pulses to paralyze your enemy but not kill them. This is to be used when you know the enemy to be semi dangerous, but not overly so." He points to a green banded one. This one had a round golf ball sized piece of metal at the end, but it was segmented. "This one is a trap arrow. The three segments come apart and release a net, trapping the enemy. The net is released halfway through the arrow's trajectory." Next it was a red banded arrow, this one had the classical tip, which Zero explained was for actual harm to the enemies. And the last three were fog, sleeping gas and a grappling hook, in blue, purple, and orange, respectively.  
"Okay, now for practice. Load the arrow onto the release mechanism like so." Zero took the bow from you and gingerly slid the projectile into place, this being one of the red banded arrows. He showed you how to pull back the trigger and let the arrow fly, and then how to aim down the scope, then gave it to you. You loaded one of the harmless arrows, shaking slightly as you set into place, then pulled your supporting arm up with the mechanism, other hand on the trigger as you looked to the target, aimed, and let it go. It carried to the target but hit the outer edge of the bulls eye.  
Zero shook his head and sighed, coming to your side and leaning so that one arm was around you and under you supportive arm, and the other was on your trigger arm.  
" More support, raise your arm, and this arm should be steady, if your nerves act up in danger, it could make the difference between a dead enemy and a dead you. " His voice was a tidbit less cold than usual, but his grip was stiff on your arm. You nodded, taking aim again, and this time hitting a bit closer. He stayed there guiding your arm for three more shots until you got a satisfactory hit, and he backed up and nodded.  
" Now to try on a moving target." Zero went into a nearby shed and brought out a stack of throwing disks. He threw several consecutively, you loaded and shot several times but only hit one, it made a satisfying crack before fractals of plastic fell to the ground. You felt pretty accomplished but Zero groaned and face palmed.  
"Your lack of speed is almost sickening _." You felt defensive for a minute but then he chuckled a little. "Haha, I'm sorry, I forgot that you were just now learning, my bad. You're actually doing quite impressively." He finally looked at you, his gaze softened. But then a realization seemed to strike him and it hardened again.  
" Quicker, we practice until you get all three every time. " You recomposed yourself from seeing a softer gaze, and became determined as you went through the cycle, 0, 0, 2 out of 3, 0, 1 out of 3, 0, 1, 3, 2,3, 2,3 ,1, 3, 2, 3, 3,2,2,2,3,3,2,3,3,3,3,3,3,3 .. And on until you had gone ten consecutive rounds without making a miss. By the time you've accomplished this, the sun is setting. Zero comes over, you notice his gaze softening and a smile playing on his lips as he pats your head.  
" Not bad_, not bad." He seems like he's about to go back to his cold mood, from the look on his face.  
"Stop doing that!" You say, more angrily than you had intended as you grab his arm, a small shock passes over his face, and he goes deadpan.  
"Stop what? I thought you would like some affection after doing a good job. Or should I insult you for not catching on quick enough?" The bitterly snide remark felt terrible, but you pressed on.  
"No, the emotionless shifts. Don't shut me out so soon, I don't know what's so wrong with me to make you hate me so much, but I'm sorry, I just wanted to be your friend and you keep rejecting me and that hurts more than any consequence I might face by knowing you. You don't even have to let me in, just let me hang around and treat me like I'm not some disease..." He's looking down at you, confused and awestruck. He pulls his arm gently out of your hand.  
"I-I.. You just.. you're so much like her, you are endlessly cheery and just blame yourself, Just stop... Stop worrying over someone you don't know, I- I'm dangerous..." He tries to walk away but you grab his arm again.  
"Stop insisting you're dangerous!" He whirls around, stepping towards you and you back up a few steps back. He comes closer.  
"I'm not dangerous? What do you know, you don't know me at all do you? Foolish child." At this last sentence his eyes begin glowing a bright red and you take another few steps back.  
" If you insist on being so stupid and ignore me, I'll show you how dangerous I am!" You knew this behavior, you had learned about it in books... about level E's... he couldn't be... could he? He would have had to have been human...  
Zero stepped closer and closer until you were backed up against the wall, a grin spread across his face as sharp fangs emerged. He lunged at you, you put your arms up, hopelessly attempting to protect yourself, but a pressure on both your shoulders told you you had been pinned to the stone. He loomed closer, leaning over your shoulders, you squeezed your eyes, filled with fear as his breath crept up the crevice between your shoulder and your neck, and you felt the very edge of his teeth graze the skin, but then they were gone, like they had been pulled back as the breath on your neck was matched with a whispered word.  
"Yuki..." He said as you looked down to his head right by your shoulder, your heart still racing, he whispered the word, or a name as you now recognized it, again. Before you felt a drop of liquid on your collarbone, warm but not blood, you realized as he slid his hands off your shoulders and took a few steps back before collapsing at the knees. Tears streamed to the ground before he threw back his head, still whispering the name repeatedly, his eyes switching from their red glow to his normal steely color, fading in and out, sending him through agony, before he called it out in suffering one final time "YYYYYYUUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIIIIII!" He cried out before he curled up into a pile, a complete change from his normal strong attitude. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all you could hear between sobs.  
Even though he had just attacked you, your heart wretched at seeing him in such pain and panic. You went over to him, kneeling and moved his head onto your lap, tracing your hand through his hair.  
"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay.." You couldn't think of anything else to say as he was in this state, but it seemed to help, the sobbing fading to slight hiccups and shivers, his eyes wide open as they stared far off. Another seizure of the level E wracked through him as his back arched with a cry of pain and his eyes went red, but he seemed to suppress it well enough as he settled back down, panting.

"I-I told you not to care so much.. why are you so d*** stubborn..." He rasped after the exhausting fit against himself. He reached up to touch your face but his hand fell, folding neatly over his chest as he closed his eyes and his eyes lolled to the side from exhaustion.

You shifted him off of your lap to get the headmaster, upon hearing the story he nods and heads down to the edge of the courtyard with you. He stares in a sadly affectionate way down at the boy, before putting him halfway over his shoulder and carrying him back to his dorm.

You stare back at them, now knowing the reason for the coldness and aggression behind Zero's every action. You smile bitterly and stumble back to your own dorm.

(Author's note: I'm sorry this is so freaking long guys XD, I is write story? It shall be long story, I don't care if it's longer than a fanfic should be, it shall have plot, I shall prevail!)


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up to a storm outside, seems like there will be no training today. Then again, after yesterday's experience, you aren't sure if you would want there to be training. It's Saturday so you don't have to wear a uniform, you slip on a Black T-shirt, a hoodie and some soft jeans. Throwing your hair up in a loose bun, You gather your used clothes in a bundle and walk down stairs to do some laundry.  
It's hard to see the stairs as your going down them, but you were feeling confident about your direction skills, until your foot landed on a sock that had fallen on the polished wood. It slid from under your foot and you felt a small whooshing as you fell backwards. Right as you were in the mid-fall concussion worrysomeness, you felt a hand grab your arm and one was placed behind your head.

You were pulled up, shockingly, to come face to face with a rain dampened Zero. He didn't pull you close to him, but he pulled you to the point that you couldn't get hurt, and then dropped your hands, and turned to leave.

"Wait! Um, why are you in here?" You asked, after all, it was the girls' dormitory, making it a bit creepy for him to be in front of you right now. He looks off at an angle anxiously.

"It's my ability." he said quickly then pausing before explaining. "You know how each vampire has an ability unique to themselves? Mine is sensing when people I ca-erm, certain people are in danger. So I came as quick as I could, I was in the courtyard..."He looks off to the side again as his fumble hits you. People he cares about? But he seemed to hate you? But before you had time to think about it, he turned straight towards you and looked you sternly in the eyes without diverting his eyes at all this time. Your heart starts to race because for once his gaze hints of concern and not complete and utter bitterness.

"Look, _about last night, I suppose you know now, about me not exactly being a "normal" vampire. That's why you need to not get close to me, I'm an accident waiting to happen. It's not that you did something wrong, it's that I **will**. And I don't want anyone to get hurt... especially not someone so much like-" He paused to take a breath. "Yuki." You nod, then scrunch your face up, determined.

"Well, good thing I'm a risk taker because I've sort of already decided on staying with you. No matter how absolutely crazy it seems to you, you're stuck with me." You smirk, causing him to stare at you in awe. Then he rolls his eyes and sets into a face that says he could care less.

"Fine, whatever. But don't blame me when you get hurt." It hurts, but not as much as the daggers of ice that had pierced through you before. You smile, and trot after him as he walks out the door, putting laundry to the side in your mind. He offers you an umbrella from his pocket to guard against the rain as you walk, and you gladly take it, putting it over both of your heads.

"So what was she like, this Yuki?" You ask. His lip quivers up to a half smile and he scratches his head.

"Well-like I said, she was a lot like you. Stubborn, kind, ignorant of danger, selfless,gentle. She saw the whole world as being bathed in light and saw the good in everyone. " His face lit up quite a bit as he talked about her and you were glad to see him happy, though a strange wave of jealousy hit you at seeing that someone could make him smile like that by just thinking of her.

_Wait, what? Why the heck are you jealous _?She's dead and you're being so selfish, besides, you're friends, that's all you wanted right?let the poor boy enjoy his memories. _You thought to yourself.

You laughed as you noticed that he was still in his uniform,causing him to look at you, a little annoyed.

"What?" The defense in his voice almost tangible. You giggle again, seeing him finally showing what you had wanted him to show since you had met him, even if it was just a little.

" Do you even have other clothes?" You ask, pointing to his academy outfit. He seems confused,

" I like to dress sharply, is there a problem with that?"

" Not really, it's just unusual." You say, shrugging.

"Not my fault that you want to look so...unchaste. He says, glancing up and down at your outfit.

"That short skirt, and this is unchaste?" You say, guesturing to your jeans and hoodies, and Zero smirks again, snorting in response.

"So where exactly are we going?" You ask.

" I thought we might go grab some breakfast in town as a celebrate at our new ' friendship.' though from my view it's more of a parasitic bond. But tomaeto tohmahto." He shrugs as you glare at him irritably.

"I'm not a leech." You snap, causing another smirk as he stares straight ahead at the gravel path. You walk into the village, bantering all the way. So the blossom of friendship was finally sprouted, and began to grow from that one rainy day. It's amazing what a little rain can do for plants.

End of part 1.

_(Author's note: Muahahahaha, yes, i have made it a several part story. But I don't know how many chapters it will have yet, I think I'm going to introduce Emma next part. And I would love suggestions for Oc's for both Night and day class students, we need plenty of dashing men and women to replace the traitors who left with Kaname, I'm sorry but I found the whole overprotective brother being her lover thing to be rather squicky and mind rapey. So no, I am not team kaname.)_


	7. Part 2 Chapter 1

It had been little less than a week, the rainy day still lingering in your mind, the scent of the rain still fresh in your nose, his face still as vivid as was then. It was now the day of initiation, the first time the school would be open in the past two years, and you were going to be the first one to greet the night class. Zero would have been helping you, but you decided he needed to sleep. After all, he had a nocturnal schedule and had only gone to bed an hour ago.

You got up and slipped into your nicest uniform, energy bubbled through you to the point that you were shaking. You brushed your hair, grabbed your badge, band and clipboard, and rushed down to get breakfast from the headmaster. He served you biscuits and gravy with his normal overly loving demeanor.

"So, excited to see your cousin today?" He inquired. You responded through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Yes, yes, very!"He grinned, taking off his apron and sitting down across from you.

"Hey." You look back up from the plate that you are scrambling to make progress on.

"Thank you for doing whatever you did. Zero seems to have quite a bit more life than before. He hasn't been the same since... since she left." You sit there gleefully for a minute.

"So.. I did make a change?" He smiled, ruffling his hand through your hair and going back up to his room to do some of the much needed work for today. He hadn't come out of his room much as of late because of it.

You skipped down to the gate, neatening your outfit and waiting for the first car to come through. It's ten past eight when the first car roles through, it is a limo of course, most of the night class would come in either limos or sports cars. Most of them were wealthy enough anyway. There were three people. A girl with blonde hair up in pigtails, a bored looking boy with spiky auburn hair and blue eyes, and a slightly younger girl in a black mini-dress, red leggings and a red ascot, and hair thrown up in a messy bun. Her lilac eyes glowered towards the girl you assumed was her older sister. You didn't know whether or not the boy was their brother or just a friend hitching a ride, but his nonchalant attitude told you he was used to whatever bickering they did.

"Shiki and Touya." The limo driver replied. You looked down at the clipboard you were holding and found the names.

" Rima and Asuna are in girls' night room 203, Senri is in room 102 in the boys'." You said, looking back up in time to see the younger girl roll her eyes and groan. You heard her mumble something under her breath.

"As long as I'm not near _that _idiot." She was quickly scolded by her older sister, presumably the comment was about someone they both knew. As the car rolled away, you noticed that the license plate had the markings of a local modeling agency. You smiled and shook your head. Letting in more students including a flirty ginger and a tall regal boy you had a hard time believing was a vampire. Aido and Hanabusa.

"Strange.." You mumbled. "It sounds a lot like Idol..." You snicker and lead the next car in. Other students that caught your eye were Kazuo and Miwa Kawato.( a pair of opposite gender blonde twins with romantically round faces) Kiku, a girl with short bluish hair, a bow and huge eyes, that looked seven at most... yet the list insisted she was fifteen. Sota was a suspicious looking boy with black roots and tips for hair, the rest was a bright red. Then there was Kaori Ishii, an average looking girl who hardly had the makings of a vampire's beauty. Then again, she was nose deep in a book, glasses nearly falling off and hair in some messy up do, she wasn't exactly trying to put up appearences.

However the name you were most excited to see was Emma Isheda. Your face practically glowed as the green minivan pulled over the gravel of the school grounds. The familiar cute face of your cousin popped out of the window, brimming with equal amounts of joy, to the point that her fangs were clearly visible.

"_-Chan!" She shouted.

"Emma-chan! Room 217, I'll see you at three, before the class introductions okay!" She grinned, rolling up her window . The van drove off and you went cheerily back to work. You were glad to see that she made it. Your aunt was a bit awkward, and often got lost. You turned to go back to your dorm, skies clear and blue. A gorgeous start to a new year with Zero Kiryu and Emma Isheda. And the adventure had barely even started yet.

(A.N. Sorry I'm just editing this now, someone pointed out that I said mascot instead of ascot. Oopsie ~)


	8. Part 2 Chapter 2

You watch the last car pass through the drive and into the campus, squeeing as you shut and lock the gate, the sky now tinged with a creamy afternoon orange. You run towards the room you had earlier directed Emma towards. Anticipation building in your chest as a tight chill. You traverse into the doors and up the stairs of the girls dorm. Getting to the correct floor, you skim the gold numbered entrances. You rush to Emma's room, making a brisk knock, holding your breath and hoping you remembered the right number.

The door opens and a shy looking vampire girl stands behind the frame, peeking out nervously. She has short waves of blonde hair, streaked with turquoise highlights. She stands a few inches shorter than you and her blue and green eyes stare up at you.

"Um, uh, a person, what do you want?" She asked, her foot bouncing on the floor in a jittery manner.

"Yah, I might have the wrong room, but is Emma Isheda in here?" She looks at you quickly then looks back in the room.

"She's here." The girl skittered out of the way to unpack several posters from her suitcase as Emma's cheery face approached from the now revealed other side of the room.

"Oh, Scarlet is my roommate, don't mind her." Emma grinned at you, gesturing to invite you in. You walk through the door, noticing a overwhelmingly feminine atmosphere. Emma was always the girly one, you never particularly cared for such things.

Pastel pink paint was plastered across the walls, fitting. Light pink flowers in a crystal like vase sat atop a nightstand that was positioned between the two floral themed beds. Scarlet glared at the décor, as she attempted to put up some punkish posters. You could guess she was in agreement with you as to how the room's color looked. Emma however, blended right in, with her array of stuffed animals and clothing accessories she had thrown about the room.

Before you could actually analyze the frilly chaos, Emma threw her arms around you.

"Oh gosh _, it's been so long. I've missed you!"

"Same, I'm not used to being separated from you and all your... pink!" She laughed cheerily,sitting down on the bed that was on her side. Offering the same option for you.

You took the invitation, laying back as you listened to her, babbling over with stories of things that had gone on while you were away.

"Did I tell you about what happened with Jacob?" (Jacob had been her friend and crush for the past year. You didn't exactly see what she saw in him, nor did you find the topic interesting, but you bared through it to support her anyway.)

"Which thing?" you asked with nonchalant blushed, squeeing with drama that let you know you were in for a insufferably long tale. Or an extremely brief one with a heck of a punchline. You never knew with Emma.

" Well last Saturday he invited me over to the arcade with him, I don't particularly care for video games, but I went anyway..." You tried not to daze off but you did anyway, only adding in the occasional "That's great." Or "Oh my god, really?" You were almost positive you could feel the glare of Scarlet burning through your back.

You let your thoughts wander, but soon you were pulled back by a direct question.

"So are there any cute boys around Cross Acadamy?" A mischievous smile quivered on Emma's lips.

"Not really, I mean- I-" Just then you heard a knock at the door. You whipped around to see Zero's tall figure in the doorway. Emma and you went completely quiet.

"Sorry if I surprised you, headmaster Cross said I could find you here. I was thinking we should go around on patrol of the grounds, since the students are present." Zero said, breaking the newly created awkward silence.

"I don't see where that's a proble-" You started.

"We're more likely to get targeted." He said briskly, not even letting you finish. You turn back to Emma, about to excuse yourself. Her eyebrows are raised and she's got a teasing attitude that's so overt you don't think Zero could have missed it.

'Really? No cute boys huh?' She mouthed, giving you a push as a tint of crimson spread across your face. You shut up in embarrassment as you stumbled out of the room, Zero closing the door behind you. He saw your strawberry face and clenched jaw. He stared at you for a minute, as if he wanted to ask, but thought better of it and began to walk on towards the stairs.

You sat in the awkward environment, letting your face cool down as you checked to make sure your crossbow was under your skirt for the patrol. After a while he finally worked up the nerves to ask.

"So what was that back there?"

Your face reddens and you look away, you remain quiet, not really knowing how to approach it.

"N-nevermind- it's not important." Zero frowned irritably.

"Fine, whatever, have it your way. Don't say I didn't ask." You snap around, not wanting him to tune out again.

"She brought up guys, not a topic I'm good with." You say somewhat squeakily and in an evident stutter, as embarrassment leaks through your voice. Zero laughed at this, or-more of a snort- before he covers his mouth and face in an attempt to hide what would obviously anger you.

"Hey! It's not funny!" You shout. He rested his hand, his mouth a straight line, but his eyes shaded with a slight smile. His next words were spoken cool-ly, looking down at you with amusement.

"So seemingly insistent that you can be tough and deal with big bad vampires and keeping up your family, yet a few words about boys and you are caught completely off guard?" He waited while you sat there stuttering to make a response.

"I-um,shut up!" he just laughed lightly in response. Ruffling your hair before staring up towards the sherbert colored sky, seemingly in thought. A sharp intake of breath shakes your chest, the pose and sky allow his features to be shaded in a magical way. His nose more pronounced, eyes glowing, and silver hair sprinkled with highlights of the sun. It made you want to reach out to him and-

You froze, emitting an involuntary squeak as you realized that Emma actually had had a point earlier. You had known before that you cared for Zero, but you had never really thought it was as more than a friend. But the sunset and exchanged words pointed out that Zero really was quite the attractive boy. Even for a vampire... You gushed as he looked questioningly down at you. You started moving down the patrol path rapidly as not to let him see your face.

"C-come on, let's get these rounds done with in time for orientation idiot!"

(AN: Haaaaaaiiiiiiii Guuuuuuuyyyyyyyyssss, I know it's been a long time and I have apparently accumulated an ungodly amount of views, favorites, follows and reviews 0-0. Thank you all so much for the positive notes. I noticed a lot of favoritism towards Zero in the comments. ;) I like you all, you is cool. I keep you, Or I try to. Sorry if Zero's personality is stretched, its been a while since I watched the show and I need a refresher. I'm trying I promise ~ But on the bright side, we actually start seeing the romance part in the next few (Few being anywhere from 5-100, you'll never know:D)chapters. On that note I'm going to leave you dangling on a cliffhanger... uncertain on the future of yourself and our dear Zero...)


	9. Part 2 Chapter 3

You go to freshen up after your rounds with Zero, then run back down to help direct students to the auditorium for the orientation. When you finish, Zero comes back with a thumbs up, implying he has checked that all the dorms are empty. He holds the large door open then follows you into the large and lavish room. A sea of red velvet and pine theater seats sit in rows before a similarly themed stage. Headmaster Cross stands at a podium in the front center of the stage, clearing his throat.  
You stand next to Zero, in the center of the back wall, beside a table covered in paperwork. You had rehearsed procedures for handing it out, but you were nervous nonetheless.

Headmaster Cross finally spoke up, quieting the throng of students in front of him.  
"Hello and welcome to Cross Academy; Home of acceptance. " Waves of clapping and intermittent whistles responded from below him.  
"Thank you, thank you. As you all know, I am Headmaster Cross, in charge of the school and your education. I started this school years ago with one purpose; To finally bring humans and vampires to an understanding, and prevent further needless war." More claps and whispers from below.  
"As such, curriculum for sophomores and above will include both human and vampire history, as well as science. Freshman year will be spent adjusting to the school. As such, no-one, under any conditions, is to tell the freshmen day class of your identities. " Headmaster spent a hard glare on the class below, who let out a few mumbles of agreement.  
"At the end of the second trimester, we will begin introducing vampire existence to human students."  
"Until then... for the next few years you will have a partner in the day class. You are to be their friend and guardian, you are allowed to reveal the truth of your identity to them the summer of Freshmen year. "  
Grumbles, moans, excited squees and a plethora of whispers echoed throughout the auditorium. You looked to Zero, wondering if he had known about this prior, as you sure hadn't. But his face remained emotionless and concentrated on the headmaster.  
"You will be assigned this partner in the same packet that has your class schedule. This packet is on the back table beside our disciplinary committee. When I call your name, please rise to go retrieve it." You gulped, attempting to avoid the anxiety trying to rap itself in your body.  
Zero glanced down at you to see how you were doing. He frowned then looked back up. Your heart dropped,thinking he was disappointed. But a second later you felt something on your head, Zero was ruffling your hair again, in his own weird way of comforting you.  
He then pulled his arm back behind his back and proceeded to pretend nothing had happened.  
"Mayota Abbio, Zotora Abcor, Kaites Ace..." Began the melodic drone of names, as students stood and turned to retrieve their papers. You handed each out one by one with Zero's help. By the time the next teacher got up to talk, you were tired and achey from a long day of greetings, rounds, and distributing paperwork. And it had taken a toll on your body.  
Your knees got weak and your eyelids drooped. Zero looked down worriedly. As he noticed you falling asleep, he pulled you close so your head rested on the side of his ribs, and he propped you to where it looked like you were still attentive. He spoke after looking back up again.  
"Geeze, if your going to do this then get me up earlier. But for now, get some sleep you dork." You nodded, letting yourself fall unconscious on his side.

(A.N. 0~0 Whoa do I have a lot of views!*Soul leaks out a little* I'm really glad you all like it so much. I'm working on several other projects at the moment so I might be a while . I sorry, But I try to update soon.)


	10. Part 2 Chapter 4

You wake up entwined in white sheets. You stir, opening your eyes and staring down stiffly at the sheets that have wrapped themselves around your body. Where did those come from? You were in the auditorium before...  
You blink and notice that your surroundings have also changed. There's furniture and a window-oh!You are back in your room. Zero must have carried you. After you fell asleep on his shoulder.  
You untangle yourself from your bed, walking around to see that on the dorm desk is a plate of cookies and some milk. You smile gently and pick one of the cookies up to munch on it.  
You check the electric clock on the desk, and notice that it's 9:00 A.M... It was the next day! You were late!Your eyes widened as you rushed around to straighten up. You grabbed some more cookies and dashed outside. The day class students were coming today, and they would be waiting for someone to let them in! Oh nonono, the headmaster would be miffed!  
When you got to the gate however, There was a figure already there. Clipboard in hand, greeting the cars. As they grew closer in your field of vision, you realized it was Zero. You ran, gravel crunching as your feet as you caught up with him. You rested your hands on your knees, panting as you caught your breath.  
Zero didn't glance at you as he continued talking to the car in front of him. When you were done catching your breathe and the car rolled away, you heard his voice from above.  
"Hello there sleeping beauty." A light laugh rumbling through his normal dry sarcasm. You look up and see the twitch across his lips. A hint at another smile. You glare, throwing a light punch at his arm as he readies his pen for the upcoming vehicle.  
"Sorry I'm so late."  
"Mmn." Slight amusement sparkled in his eyes as he looked onward.  
Right as you began to stare off towards the line of cars with him, he reached over and ruffled your hair, hugging your head to him in a way that for anyone else would be considered affectionately. But that couldn't be so. Could it? He immediately let you go and went back to holding his clipboard with two hands. His face completely blank.  
You were in awe, and your cheeks gained a rose hue of fluster. You looked down at the ground. Eventually you resorted to pacing around due to lack of occupation.  
You became quickly bored. Emma would be asleep as of now. So you couldn't talk to her. After enough of lack of conversation, you hiked up to your dorm room again, grabbing your crossbow so you could explore the campus. You strapped it to your thigh and walked down to the courtyard.  
You began meandering around the campus, letting your feet sweep through the abundant soft blades of grass. Your boots collecting condensation from the blades. You find a bench swing and sit down, grazing the land around you with your eyes. You're behind the academy itself, not far from the night class dorm. You close your eyes and let breeze tickle your nose.  
However, you soon notice that the breeze gets unexpectedly chilly. You open your eyes to see that there is a young man in front of you. A night class student.  
His jaws taught and angular beneath his deathly pale skin. Eyes cherry red and hair an even deeper red. Hair that blew around his face like the cloak that twirled around his calves.  
You gulped, something was very off-setting about this character. You froze as you slid your hand down to your thigh, but before you realized it; the student was right before you, hand on your hand, pinning it against your leg so you couldn't reach your weapon. He was bent down, staring at your eyes with a hollow, angry glare that made you quiver. After a few agonizing seconds, he seemed to glance over your shoulder at something,freezing. Then when you blinked, he was gone. Completely vanished, as if he had never been there.  
You looked over your shoulder, but you couldn't see anyone or anything other than the school. You just took a deep breath, resting and hugging yourself. You bit your lip and began walking back to your dorm. Just to be safe.

(A.N. Thank you all so much for your patience and compliments. I know... I'm terrible. I'm also inspiration's bitch and she hasn't been quite as abusive lately. So I haven't gotten up to do shit. So sads. And yes I know I mentioned Zero eating a couple chapters ago. But yallziz gonna have to wait a day to a week for that stuff to be going on. Yah;wink wonk. I know you're looking forward to it most likely. If you're like me. So, I promise I'll be more consistent, especially now that inspiration is back and has completely laid out her plot. So forgive me dear readers. I shall begin writing again soon. Like. Tommorow.)


	11. Part 2 Chapter 5

You walk back to your dorm quickly, unnerved by what you have just seen. You skitter rapidly, fearing running into the strange individual again. You get up the stairs and into the room, then grab a piece of paper and a pencil. You feel like you should remember the man's face, so you begin to sketch it out. Once you're done, you stare down at the sheet of paper, shivering from the cold angry eyes that stare back at you.

An unexpected knock at the door made you jump with an intake of breath. You turned to face the entrance.

"C-come in." The door opened to reveal Zero, hands lodged in his pockets. He was about to speak before he looked in your lap, seeing the paper and the sketched out face. His brow furrowed and his mouth twitched into a deep frown. His voice deepened and took on a brooding, frightening tone.

"Who's that?" His tone his old icy cold.

"I-I don't really know. I saw him on campus. He was just kinda-there. He actually scared me a bit." Zero's eyes flashed a bright, deep red as he snatched up the paper, his mouth twitching in anger. You had no clue where this reaction came from, but you didn't know whether it meant you should be scared of the man with red hair, or of Zero. Zero's voice was strong, irritated as he spoke this time.

"Don't talk to this guy. I don't want you anywhere near him. He's bad news!" You're taken aback, but stumble to make a response.

"Wh-why?"

` "He's a vampire."

"And? Half the students here are vampires."

"No. He's a bad one. A very, very dangerous one."

"I...How do you know?"

"I... I just know these things okay? Certain vampires give off certain vibes. Just... tell me if he bothers you again, okay?" You nod, realizing that Zero may know better in this situation. But somehow it makes you even more curious about the crimson haired stranger on campus.

Zero takes a deep breath, seemingly calming down. He closes his eyes and opens them again, they're back to his light cold eyes. You sigh out of relief. Zero turns to go before making one last remark.

"We have to be in the auditorium at sunset again, for the day class orientation. Don't get yourself hurt. And try not to fall asleep again." You could've sworn a gentle smile twitched across his lips as he walked out. Your breath staggered as you saw this.

Emma would still be asleep. You couldn't talk to her at the moment. Not that you particularly wanted to, you didn't feel like getting teased for your apparent "crush" on Zero. You just paced around the room, looking for something to do. Eventually you decided to go outside and into the training area, pulling out your crossbow from underneath your skirt. You aim it at the nearest target, hand on the underside and finger on the trigger. Your focus seems to be uncanny today, you aren't shaking at all.

Several clicks and the red banded arrows you loaded have struck themselves in the middle of the targets. You sigh, satisfied before going to retrieve them. As you set your hand on the shafts of the arrows to pull them out, you feel a chill on your shoulders, as if someone's watching you. But as you turn to look, you quickly see that there's no one in sight. You shiver, deciding you should probably go inside.

You don't want to go back into your room. There's nothing to do there. You decide instead to go to the library. Maybe you'll find a good book to read.

You scuffle into the large room, timidly walking through the long aisles of books. It's peaceful here. You're not even looking at the titles, just turning and walking through aisle after aisle before coming to a shelf that makes you stop. Many large, leather bound books were planted in the case. You looked at them, and after skimming the titles, realize they're all vampire related. You're eyes catch on one book in particular: A Behavioral Observation Journal and Study of Level E; Alexander Marquise.

Your curiosity peaks as you pull out the book, holding it's firm spine in your hand as you plop onto the ground, criss-cross applesauce and place the book in your lap. Memories of Zero's red eyes and rabid behavior flash through your mind as you trace a hand over it's cover. You decide. You have to read it. For Zero's sake. You will find out what he's going through, and try to help. You don't have time to read it, but you can at least skim.

You open to the first chapter, which is a description of how Level E's become vampires. You raise your eyebrows as your eyes take in the words. If this is true, it means at some point Zero came in contact with a rather dangerous pure blood. The next chapter is on the progression into insanity. Zero seems to be doing fairly well... though you don't know how long he's been a vampire. The next chapter is on delay processes. Of which you find two necessary parts. One; blood supplement pills. Unfortunately however, the book mentions that half the humans who become level E, have some form of resistance to the pills. But they can still drink human blood, and if the human is consenting and lets the vampire drink, they will have more food, and therefore not go insane from the blood lust... as quickly.

The second method, is a human controller. Someone who can send a signal and stop the vampire if he's about to attack. Often a vampire has or has had a controller if there is a tattoo of a spiked rose somewhere on a major collection of veins, such as the neck or the wrist. You faintly remember seeing something like that under Zero's collar. You realize that he must have had one at some point... maybe that was the Yuki person. Or maybe she was just a victim of one of his lash outs of level E. It would be quite sad if he had killed his best friend... even worse if she was the one keeping him sane.

The last chapter you got to skim, was on the cure. Drinking the blood of the vampire who had turned them. You scrunched your eyebrows and bit your lip, wondering if maybe you would be able to help cure him some day. But for now, you had to stop reading, The sun was setting. You got up, marking your page in the book and putting it back. You'd check it out later.

You dashed down to the auditorium, opening the door and letting people in as you got there. Zero was holding the other door. He flashed you a nod in greeting as he directed the students to their seats. You smiled back, remembering what you had read as you looked at him, trying not to let your concern spread onto your face. He might be upset if he found out you had gone and researched his problems. Knowing him though, Zero was probably starving himself for fear of hurting a human. You figured you should at least broach him about that.

The orientation passed pretty much the same as the one for the night-class, but with no mention of vampiric matters. Also, you don't fall asleep this time. After all the pamphlets and paperwork are handed out, the headmaster dismisses everyone back to their dorms, then proceeds to release you and Zero. At which point Zero approaches you.

"Hey _, it's getting dark. I think it's best I walk you back to your dorm." You don't bother to protest about being able to do it yourself. You want to talk to him anyway, and quite frankly you were still creeped out from the events earlier.

You exit the auditorium into the cool night air, and begin walking next to Zero. Though you want to be smooth about it, your curiosity gets the better of you and you broach Zero about your research.

"Zero, may I ask you something?"

"Sure I suppose."

"Were you a human once?" Zeros eyes flash down to you then back at the sidewalk ahead.

"Yes."

"How long ago did you become a vampire?" His jaw flexed.

"What brought on all these questions, why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious about you. I wanna help." He sighed.

"Not that it matters. Or you can help. But I was a child. A very young child." Your eyes widen in surprise.

"How have you stayed sane all these years?" He chuckled dryly.

"Sane is a humerous word for what I am. I'm alive. I'm not killing people. But don't tag me as sane. And as for why I'm not a murderous machine? Headmaster cross sent me on a spiritual journey while the school was being rebuilt. There's a technology to control level E's. A tattoo. It works by-" Zero pulls down his collar to show you the spiky flower tattoo before you interrupt.

"I'm aware." Zero glares at you suspiciously then pulls his collar back up.

"Anyway, he sent me to the people who had originally discovered the technology. A group of Buddhist monks in West India. Turns out their technology has advanced since that method was first introduced."

You two were at your dorm now, and Zero paused. "I can show you what they did, if you like." You were a bit confused, not knowing what to expect, but you nodded. Zero pulled you up to your room, following you in. Once the door was shut, he began doing something unexpected. He began unbuttoning his uniform. You swallowed, your face tinting pink as he slipped off his jacket and then the button-down underneath. You looked at him and your breath escaped you. Down his back were patterned designs similar to the flower. They licked along his spine, and wrapped down his arms. An arrow of similar lines shot down his abdomen, and you suspected it continued onto his legs. But that would reveal a bit more than you could handle without turning into a scarlet mess.

"It works by tapping into my brain signals." He explained. Your breath hitched as he placed your hand on the back of his neck where the tattoo started, having your hand trace down the slick ebony embellishments. "If they get too violent, it sends out Prana (Indian word for Chi)signals. These paralyze my body so I can't attack. This way no innocent or non-consenting humans are harmed when I'm around. Prana lives off of life force, but as a vampire, I'm immortal. So I'm like an infinite battery for this thing." Your hand had traced around his shoulder and down to his chest. You tried not to break from the intense eye contact, and you quickly retracted your hand. You swear you saw him smirk.

"I-I know that the tattoos are one part of the control, but... there's another part too isn't there?" His face became uneasy.

"You mean the feeding?" You nod. His face becomes stern. "I don't need that." He turns away.

"Don't lie Zero. All level E's do. I saw it in a book." His eyes flashed to you.

"You did research on it?" You nod shyly. "I told you not to worry about me!" He shouted, pinning you to a nearby wall in the process. You blush at how close you are to the shirtless vampire, and begin to stutter.

"It-it doesn't matter if you told me! I care! And you're just gonna have to shut up and deal with that! And if you're starving yourself then I won't have that, okay? I want you to be happy! Not just for me to be safe!" You're tone is sharp and assertive and Zero looks taken aback. He looks down.

"I can't take the tablets. And I refuse to take innocent blood." He looked genuinely sad, and famished. An ache of pity settled into your chest.

"You said you couldn't take non-consenting blood right?" Your voice steady. Zero looked up at you, his brow furrowing.

"_, no."

"Zero, you need to eat."

"No! I'm not doing that to someone I care about! Not again! No!"

"Zero. You need food, if I can provide that, then do it. I've done this before, for Emma. I can do this for you. I want to help you." Zero shook his head. You rested your determined gaze on him, pulling your hair away from your neck and craning to the side. "It's okay. You don't have to resist." You pulled his head close to the spot between your clavicle and your neck, bracing yourself.

"I can-I can't." But his breath was hot and scattered on your neck and you knew he'd have to give in.

"Zero, drink. You haven't in so long have you?" He shook his head.

"I'm so hungry but..."

"You aren't a monster. You just need to eat." Zero's face sank closer to your shoulder till his lips were pressed against your skin, almost tickling you. You heard one last whisper.

"Don't hate me..." Before his teeth sank into your skin.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 6

The pain now was intense, it ached like a bad bruise, it stung like needles scraping on skin. It burned like a bad acid spill from a chemistry project. This was just the after-pain. Last night when Zero had drank from your shoulder, it was the worst pain you had ever felt. Your cousin's bite had been like a butterfly kiss compared to what Zero had done. It should be mentioned; that purely vampire bites aren't like in the romance books. They don't bring out sparks of ecstasy and pleasure. They hurt, like hell. Now you had to wake up to the after-affects. Luckily for you,he had been kind when he gained enough humanity to drag himself off your shoulder, the crimson lust was finally faded from his eyes. He had wrapped your shoulder in bandage and laid you to rest. He then dragged himself out quickly with an air of disappointment surrounding him...though, you think he kissed your forehead first.

You cry out as you attempt to get out of bed, quickly falling back down into the soft linens. It was eight in the morning, you didn't have to be in class till twelve. But it was the first day, and you had an odd schedule to get used to. Get up at twelve, take four hours of day class, break-time and patrol, take four hours of night class, patrol and break again, and then go to sleep around two in the morning. It was odd, but it was what you chose, what kept Emma safest,and also, what afforded you the most time with Zero.

You hardly thought you could sleep, and you definitely couldn't get up. So your eyes just played idly around the room. They glanced at something particularly useful. A napkin, with a phone number on it, and a scratchily written 'Z' signed below. You made a smile-like wince and pulled out your phone, typing in the strain of digits and creating a new contact. You paused before letting your thumbs tip-tap over the buttons and create what you were sure would be an eloquently written, insightful, and creative first message.

You:/Hey./

You face-palmed at the revolutionary appeal your fingers had failed to create. Unexpectedly however, a tiny 'Ding!' echoed through the air just as you were becoming adjusted to your eyes being covered in palm. You figured you should peek through your fingers and check to see what it said.

Z:/Hi./

His response wasn't much more personalized than yours till the next ding came. Err, dings rather.

Z:/Are you alright?/

Z:/Actually, screw that. You seem to always think you're alright, so simply put, we need to talk./

You paused then let your thumbs talk instead of your groggy brain, which may have actually been the best choice for that moment.

Y:/What?Why? And, Now?/

Z: /Just...Courtyard, ten minutes./

Y:/I um, I hate to say this..but I can't.../

Z:/Does it hurt that bad?/

Y:/.../

Z:/_. Does it hurt that bad?/

Y:/...Yes.../

Z:/...I'll be over in a few minutes. Don't move/

Y:/Yah...right :| /

Zero was indeed right over, in about five minutes the knock at the door was followed by a brisk opening of it. He just awkwardly leaned on the frame and looked down sadly.

"What?" You ask gently."You look so nervous now, I don't think I've seen you look this gloomy..." It was true, you hadn't and it hurt like a punch to the gut seeing him like this. He sighed and looked down at his crossed arms.

"You know what..." His voice was filled with remorse and reserve.

"Are you sure I do?" you were pretty sure you did, but checking to make sure didn't hurt.

"Last night...it can't happen again." His eyes shifted towards and away from you quickly, multiple times. You swear you saw them tinged with red. That might explain why he had previously refrained from eye contact.

"If you need it, you need it Zero." His eyes flashed a deeper, aggressive red and his eye contact didn't hinder this time around. His tone no longer gentle.

"I don't need it, _. I'm fine without. I have other methods."

"Don't lie to me Zero, I know you need it whether you like it or not. It's part of being Level I can stop you from going insane by suffering a little pain myself, then so be it."

"I don't need it, I've survived this long without. All we're doing now is playing with temptation."

"Just because you can survive that way doesn't mean you should, Zero."

"I don't believe you understand." He stood tall, intimidating as he walked closer to you, resting his arms on either side of you on the sheets and let his voice got heavy. "I got a little taste of you, and now I'm hooked, like an addiction alright?I crave you worse than I've craved anyone at any time before." Blush spread across your face as you couldn't help but entertain the thought that his lust might extend to more than your blood.

"Well, you need it Zero, even if you didn't know it till now."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"You don't have to go insane, Zero." His eyes narrowed and desire crept into those scarlet irises.

"I'll go insane over you if you let me in and then change your mind. Back out now before this gets more difficult for me to resist." Your heart pounded in your chest as the words escaped his somehow completely-serious mouth.

"I won't change my mind. You can feed as many times as you like."

"What about the pain? I don't want you to deal with it."

"I **Can** and **will** deal with it." Zero paused and seemed to be thinking for a minute. His lips were completely flat as he uttered the next sentence.

"Fine, if you insist. I didn't think I'd get to this but...If I am to enjoy this, then so will you." Your breath staggered at this.

"Wh-at do you mean exactly?"

"I mean. I can make that pain a little less evident." His hand reached up to the side of your face and you could feel his palm slide against your jaw, causing you to shiver.

"Wh-wha-" Before you could ask any further he had bent his head down so his lips were centimeters from yours, the warmth of his mouth so teasingly close. He looked up to you with his craving eyes, they were halfway between icy cold and firey red. His desire, you could now tell, was not just limited to the blood inside your body, but your body itself.

"Do you consent?" His breath hot on your lips. He repeats the question after you've stared dazedly at him for a few seconds." Do you consent?" You nod quickly- without a second thought and close your eyes, pressing your mouth to his and not caring about the pin-pricks on your lips, just the tongue running over them that followed. You sighed and relaxed into the kiss and let your hands settle onto his body. This, you could tell, was going to be an enjoyable arrangement.

(A.N. Question for My readers, do you want me to write a seperate version of what happens in sexy parts on a different account and link it here, or should I keep this going in pg-13 and keep the sexy parts out of it? Either put in reviews or message me with an amswer if you care which it is c: )


	13. Part 2 Chapter 7

You scurry out of the bed, and from under Zero when you notice the clock. It's 11:30! You have to be ready, fed, and in class in thirty minutes, and so does Zero! You ignore the now fading pain in your shoulders and neck to go into your closet, close the door,slip out of your pajamas, and into your uniform. You open the door, trying to scramble out but tripping on the threshold in the process. You squeak as you fall, fortunately finding yourself falling in familiar pale arms instead of onto the floor. Zero looks down at you, amused.

"You squeak?" You grumble back in embarrassment.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" He grins and laughs, setting you up right and ruffling your hair. His shirt was unbuttoned, three buttons down from his collar had come undone at some point during your little session. His sleeves were rolled up as well, the two sections of skin on each arm showing the spiked ink roses rolling over them. Zero noticed you staring and grinned, straightening himself up and slipping his jacket back on as well.

"Don't act like you're not roughed up enough, yourself." He chuckled, pointing at your clavicle and neck. The mirror across the room revealed that there were two little dark marks peeping out from your collar. You blush, cursing under your breath as you rush to cover the hickeys in makeup.

You finish straightening up and turn to go to the door, prepared to starve as there wasn't really any time left to stop and get breakfast. Zero however, taps you on the shoulder and pulls something out of his jacket pocket.

"This is not a nutritional breakfast Zero..."

"Sorry, I must've forgot what normal humans are supposed to eat." He smirks a bit, the sarcasm becoming evident, and the twinkie- waiting in his hand -becoming more enticing."It's all I could fit in my pocket at the time, okay you dork?" You give him a laugh and take the twinkie, gratefully munching on the sweet treat as you walk out of the room. You shut the door after Zero follows. The two of you run out of the otherwise empty dorm room.( the non-disciplinary members had a different schedule)You hardly make it to the main school building before the bell rings. You part your ways, and proceed to your respective day class first periods.

Day class was just like the normal high school you had in human society, save for the weird schedule you had. Mathematics, English,your first foreign language class, and Food preparation, were your day classes. Your night classes were Blended history, European Art, Blended Sciences, and Romanian language. Romanian because Romania was the supposed origin of vampires, according to your minimal history knowledge of the species. Hence, you figured if you wanted to understand vampires better, you should start at the roots.

Day class was necessary, you knew that...But it didn't make it any less boring. Every minute, you longed for it to be four already, for that moment of release. Eventually, the time got there, though it took far too long as you were concerned.

When that final bell rang, you flooded with the throng of other students out of the door and on to the path back to the day dorms. But you didn't follow the chattering girls all the way back to your building, you waited for them to pass, then ran to the night dorms. You went up to Emma's door, knocking and waiting for it to open. Scarlet was the one who opened it for you.

"Oh it's you..." She shyly went back to what she was doing, leaving you to walk into the room to check up on your cousin. Emma seemed to be in the middle of making a crucial decision between two outfits. She held up her finger before finally picking one and hanging it up on a door handle, smiling with satisfaction, before she turned and shone that smile at you.

" How was my favorite cousin's first day?" She asked, wrapping her arms around you for a hug.

"You mean first half day?" You chuckled and she joined you.

"Yah, that."

"Absolutely dreadfully boring." Emma let out a gasp.

"Then you obviously weren't looking hard enough for cute boys!" You rolled your eyes.

"Why should I focus on guys anyway?It's school."

"That's exactly what school is for Emma, finding cute boys, and making friends!"

"Ugh, I disagree. And anyway, I've been around vampires a lot of my life, my standards of beauty are a bit higher than most." Emma fanned herself with mock pride.

"Why thank you, I do think we vampires are quite beautiful." This incurred another one of your eye rolls. "Wait- I know why you're not looking for hotties... Because your type _is_ _**just**_vampires, and you've already got a smokin' one practically on your arm! Amiright?" She teased, elbowing you gently.

You blushed, elbowing her in turn.

"N-No!" You retorted. You could deny it all you wanted, you knew it was true though.

Similar talk continued on for half an hour before another subject came up.

"Hey..." Emma started, sounding a little nervous. "Don't think I'm weird or paranoid or anything for bringing this up... but, have you seen anyone around the campus that freaks you out." The image of the blood red hair and the twirling dark cape flashed through your mind.

"Now that you mention it, yah... there was this one guy." Emma's face perked up.

"Naturally red eyes, red hair, creepy cloak, that deal?" You were a bit surprised she knew of him.

"Yes... exactly that deal." Her face became very stern.

"Yah, he freaks me the hell out too,I've seen him around, apparently his name's Echro." Your eyebrows knitted together.

"He uh, he didn't hurt you did he?" Emma's eyes averted.

"He did touch my arm to pin me... But he didn't hurt me... just interrogated me." Your face became one of anger. How dare he touch Emma? No one was to touch her like that! This was your precious cousin. You continued, trying to stay calm, keeping a level face.

"What did he interrogate you about?"

The answer made you freeze, and made shivers run down your spine.

"You."


	14. Part 2 Chapter 8

Night classes definitely made up the best part of your next three weeks. They were fascinating, energetic, mysterious, and full of friendly faces in contrast to the boring and friendless day classes. The rounds for disciplinary committee were exciting too, but in a frightening, paranoia inducing way. You were supposed to feel like a guardian of the school, but you felt more like prey for Echro. Zero stuck to your side like he was physically taped there, gritting his teeth constantly and lunging at any sudden noise in the bushes. On occasion he would just grip you and hold you in his arms as if he was afraid you would be attacked on the spot. You didn't care to protest this time, You were genuinely scared.

Sometimes, after rounds you two found yet another form of excitement in Zero's bloodlust, and the both of your... normal lust. Make out sessions became a common thing. In a twisted, warped way, what normally would have created the gap between humans and vampires, brought you closer. You came to care quite deeply for Zero that month, the fear having faded after those three weeks of paranoia. But it wasn't until the very end of that month that you met the biggest bout of surprise.

You were on your dusk rounds when you all saw her. You didn't notice her first, Zero did, he was in the middle of a laugh,when he stopped dead. His face became empty, emotionless as he stared at the figure in the middle of the courtyard. She was thin, strands of chestnut-colored hair that looked like they should have been limp, framed her face, and dipped down to her waist. Her eyes glowed a brighter red than any vampire you had ever seen. You could tell she wasn't a student, her outfit wasn't a uniform or something to enjoy the sunset in. It was one of aristocracy. Frills and lace of the purest snow white you had ever seen melted over her thin frame.

She frightened you, and you let your hands slip to the crossbow because of it, but Zero stopped you with the pass of one hand. He stared at the girl, seeming to have no intention of moving towards her. She didn't even glare, her expression was blank as well. After a moment she walked up to a few feet in front of Zero.

"You always loved the white of snow when you were full of innocence. But now, how do you not stain the pure color captured in that fabric with the blood you spill?" Zero stabbed, not changing his tone or face at all. You didn't know why he said it, but he seemed to know this individual, and the two's atmosphere sent chills down your spine. The girl didn't look hurt from this remark though, and Zero continued. "I told you, I'd kill you if I ever saw you again." This scared you, and you backed away from him, looking at him as if he was a stranger.

"Zero, stop with your pitiful act already. Believe it or not, becoming a vampire wasn't as hard on me as it was on you. Get over yourself. You don't have to kill me to put me out of my misery,I'm fine as is." Her words were ice-cold and concise, slow. They seemed to get to Zero, as his eyes widened, and his jaw clenched, but she spoke again before he could retort.

"Now, I still look forward to the day you do end me. I take it as the highest honor to indulge your love enough to let you put an end to my existence when, and if I lose control, But now is not the time..." She paused. "I never told you, but I suppose you deserve to know, I did love you back, on some level. Platonically at least." Her voice was still monotonous, eerie with the current subject.

"Liar!" Spat Zero. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have gone and played house with your brother! You wouldn't have turned into a sociopath on me when I opened up to you! You wouldn't have let me sacrifice everything for you so you could leave me in the rubble of this school! And even if you did, who the hell do you think you are to bring it up at a time like this?!"His voice was nearly a scream before he turned to you.

"Leave, _, you don't want to hear this."

"Yes, I do, I want to help!" You protested, but he glared.

"GO! YOU CAN'T HELP ME WITH THIS!" He shouted angrily, and you ran, a bit overwhelmed. You stayed close enough to hear though, hiding behind a pillar on the side of a covered path around the courtyard. He turned back and the girl spoke.

"Zero, you never really learned to accept care from people did you?" Her voice was a dry chuckle. "Anyway. I can prove I loved you, I still had enough of a scrap of love left in my heart to get you this."

The brunette girl held up a small vile of red liquid. " Hio Shizuka, as you know, was locked up in a cell at a vampire asylum. It was a decent one of course, with her pure blood status. As such, they did attempt to cure the insanity that coursed through her family line. Or at the very least, they studied to find it. One of the things they kept in stock to study that, was a blood sample." Zero seemed completely rigid.

"Kaname helped me track down the asylum and infiltrate it. This is Hio Shizuka's, the pure blood who turned you, and who's blood can keep you permanently sane."


	15. Part 2 Chapter 9

That there should have been the end of the drama. But right then, just when I had become elated for Zero, a hand clamped around my mouth.

"Stay quiet you little theif-" The voice stopped and the hands moved to turn you towards their owner. Echro's terrifying red eyes pierced through you as he glared, shoving his hand back over your mouth when you attempt to scream and call out Zero. "Stealing the pureblood's sample, giving it to Lady Kuran, and now you try to call me out? You little bitch!" A leather-gloved hand slapped your cheek, making it sting like hell. You let out a little whine as he pushed you, making sure you were pinned to the pillar. His hand was away from your mouth long enough for you to shout.

"I didn't steal anything, or give it to anyone, I don't know what you're talking about!" He growled, slapping you again, and covering your mouth, causing tears to slip down your cheeks. Whatever shock-induced state Zero had been in due to the news of the blood, he was out of it. He was at your side and he did NOT look happy with Echro.

"Take. Your hands. Off. Of _." Zero didn't even move as he said it, his presence was intimidating enough.

"Look, pretty boy, the Vampire Council sent me to arrest a discipline committee member who stole that vile over there at the asylum. I need to punish this little freak." Zero growled, turning to the girl previously labeled Lady Kuran, then back to Echro.

"Did the council neglect to tell you that it might be a PAST disciplinary member of this school?"

"I highly doubt that they would neglect such important info."

"I don't." Lady Kuran interjected as she walked over, beginning to talk quickly. "They told you to arrest a female disciplinary member, blamed it on this student, tied up the loose ends by claiming that the only thing they could truly identify on the tape, was the combat style identical to the one taught here at Cross Acadamy. Hair can be faked, makeup can too, body shape can be altered, faces can be covered. Fighting style can hardly ever be masked or faked. Cross academy has quite a specific fighting style, so they're easy to identify. However, in truth, the council knew who it was. A pure-blood, ex-disciplinary member. Of which there is only one. So why do it? How ill of drama would be created by an accusation that the purebloods were committing petty theft?"

Echro went pale, this logic seemed to be solid and he couldn't argue.

"So...so... you...you..." His eyes were filled with fear.

"Yes, it was me." The elegant lady held out her hands, seemingly unfit to be clad in something so criminal as the handcuffs they were expecting. She sighed. "I was trying to avoid the drama of a trial to win over that vial, by taking it via theft, but it looks as though I'll just have to win them over after-the fact. This will be minorly challenging, and rather inconvenient. However... I'm not so heartless that I'm going to let this girl be abused by the likes of you until she's locked up. Besides..." She gave a wry smile. "Someone needs to care for Zero and make sure he becomes sane again."

"Yuki..." Zero said softly, his before hard eyes now full of many softer, sadder emotions, and some thankful ones. Things clicked into place more for you now. This... This Lady Kuran... she was the Yuki that Zero had been so pained about, and Head Master Cross too...It was making sense now.

Echro had let go of you now, and was in the process of putting the cuffs on Lady Kuran.

"By the way, ma'am, about that vile..." Echro started nervously. The lady vampire shot him a glare. "What vile?" His eyes glazed over for a minute then cleared.

"Oh yah... I didn't see it out here, where'd you hide it?" She grinned at Zero, seeming pleased with her wiping of the young man's memory.

"That's for the court to know, not you. By the way, Zero." She directed her words to the silver-haired vampire now.

"What I said, I meant it. I did care, but my choice is made. I'm with Kaname now, and things are going to stay that way. In fact..." She brought her hands down to her dress and pressed against the thick layers of fabric to reveal that there was a large bump on her stomach hidden under the frills. She let out what seemed like a genuinely happy smile, and Zero gave a half sad, half supporting smile. He walked closer,leaning down and pressing a hand against her stomach gently then stood up completely and did something that seemed oddly familiar, but out of place with such a regal woman. He ruffled her hair.

"Looks like I have two of you to keep that promise for, mini Yuki. I promise if your mommy goes insane, I'll make sure she can't hurt you, she'll be dead."

The situation seemed to have several affects on you. It was heart-warmingly sweet, it was eerily disturbing, and it was slightly painful. But, at last, their final phrases were exchanged.

"Goodbye Zero."

"Goodbye Yuki."


	16. Part 2 Chapter 10

After that meeting, it took a while before Zero could have much touch with you. But eventually the two of you got there... though a while was a long time, several months in fact. It took even longer to work up to the level of touch you all had before, but you were emotionally closer than you had ever been when you did work up to it. It was late January when the two of you were in his dorm, just being playful.

"Fine! If you're gonna keep teasing me, I'm going to go through this drawer!" You pointed at what you knew to be his underwear drawer; from earlier conversations, and stuck your tongue out.

"Hah, you wish, strawberry face! You'd turn into a beet before you could get three pairs in." He smirked, twirling a piece of your hair around his finger. Before you knew it, in a fit of rebellion, you had tossed every pair of boxers, briefs, and boxerbriefs in the drawer around the room. You were in an absolute giggling fit, and so was he. Then you noticed something in the bottom of the drawer. The vile of blood.

You picked it up and rolled it ever so gently between your fingers. Yuki had given it to Zero during the exchange when you weren't facing them, and were being held for incrimination. Ever since, Zero had kept it in here, but both of you had forgotten about it. You spoke softly for your now serious question.

" Are you ever going to take it?" His tone was still flirtatious as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"That's not important right now..." He kissed your jaw gently as he said this, following it by nuzzling your cheek.

"Zero...This will save you..." He sighed and his entire body became more limp.

" I find all vampires disgusting, particularly Shizuka due to what she did to me and my brother." He had told you this in the time that you got closer with him about her deeds. "How can I take her blood, her contaminated, filthy blood, and put it inside of myself, when she's done that?It will be like accepting a part of her as me. Besides, the methods I have work. Even if they don't, I can still assign you as my controller so I have a backup method."

Trying to lighten the mood, you giggle a bit.

"Your controller,huh, Sounds kinky." You can feel his arms tense around your shoulders as he laid his lips on your collar bone.

"Can't you already get me to do what you want pretty easily, _?" You grin, turning towards him and kissing him several times. He stops you after a minute though. "Give me a minute, I'm going to go brush my teeth and freshen up for you." He gave you a quick peck kiss. It wasn't as though you all ever went THAT far, he was just cutely self-concious about cleaning up before intimate moments. And you knew he was, that's why you had started it. The second the bathroom door closed you popped the cork out of the vile from the drawer. This might be your last time touching him,hell... of him trusting you. But you had consulted the headmaster. Zero would genuinely never be safe again unless his level E was completely cured.

"Bottoms up..." You whispered sadly, tipping enough in your mouth for it to be substantial, but not enough to flood into your throat. You plugged the bottle,set it back in the drawer and waited for Zero to come out. He did not dissapoint. He exited soon, looking neatened up and smelling fresh and enticing. You eyed him up and down to show interest, but really you were concentrated on the acidic metal taste in your mouth. He took your checking him out as invitation and pinned you against the dresser, pressing his mouth against yours. You let the kiss get deeper until you could finally push the blood into his mouth. You were extremely impatient, you had had to resist swallowing your spit and the ichor for about three minutes now.

Zero noticed it a split second after the deed was done, and broke the kiss.

"_, that's not your blood." He looked very serious. You looked down at the ground. "_! Is this Shizuka's blood!? Why would you do that?!" He yelled, and you flinched.

"Zero...I want you to be safe." Was all you could manage to sputter out. He sat there, reigning in his anger before the words began to drip from his mouth, cold and methodical.

"I don't like the way you did that... It was sneaky, manipulative...How am I supposed to trust you now? I told you I didn't want that. Now I am going to become something I didn't want to become, without a choice in the matter."Zero looked so hurt that you didn't know if you could stand it.

"I have to remain a vampire forever now... It's irreversible." He slumped against the dresser and it felt like knives in your chest to see him so distraught after your attempt to help him. "I... I had to take so long to open up to you after what happened with Yuki. I was hardly even able to forgive her... I don't... I think I'll be able to forgive you. But I need time. I need a lot of time. I'm sorry."

"Zero... alright...but...before I go, know I love you, okay? I still love you."You two had gotten to the stage of exchanging that phrase a while ago, but all you got this time was a "mn."

You were leaving the room when you heard the real answer.

"Yah, everyone seems to say that when it's too late."

You left crying. You were crying for a while. But you eventually stopped, You became more okay. He was safe, because of you. You still had Emma, you still had the night classes. You still had your patrol. You just had to have all of it without Zero for a while... You could handle it.

(A.N. Yes, that is the end. Only thing after this is extra content, being the makeout scene I skipped. I apologize, but this is the only way I could really see it ending ;~;)


End file.
